Nami Turn to WHAT?
by Kuchiki Rukia-taichou
Summary: Apa jadinya jika navigator cantik, sexy, pintar, pecinta mikan, dan berri ini tiba-tiba saja menjadi 'kecil' LAGI! Inilah kisah petualangan sang gadis bersama dengan kaptennya yang tak pernah dialaminya sebelumnya. Lalu, bagaimana reaksi para kru lainnya? WARNING! Contains LuNa with slight ZoRo of course - Set after OP Film Z


Akhirnya fic ini bisa terpublishkan saudara-saudara!

Inilah fic yang sudah saya janjikan dari fic saya yang sebelumnya, yaitu Our Memories.

Seperti biasa, pairing utamanya adalah LuNa! Tapi mungkin saja akan ada slight pairing lainnya yang akan bermunculan. Hehehe XDDD

Nggak banyak bacot, kita mulai aja ceritanya~

Happy reading minna ^^

FYI : Pakaian mereka gunakan adalah pakaian sewaktu Film Z (bukan yang pakaian perang warna merah ya~ tapi waktu di Glorious Island ^^)

* * *

**~oOo~**

Kuchiki Rukia-taichou Present

**.**

Nami Turn to ... WHAT!?

**.**

One Piece © Oda Eiichiro

**~oOo~**

* * *

Pertarungan yang sengit dan juga paling melelahkan melawan ex-marine admiral, Zephyr atau Z, akhirnya berakhir. Begitu pula dengan ketiga kru mereka yang sempat mengecil akhirnya kembali mendapatkan tubuh normal mereka.

Kini, kru Mugiwara tengah berlayar santai sambil beristirahat ditengah lautan yang terkenal akan keganasannya, New World. Malam hari itu tampak tenang dan tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan adanya badai atau sejenisnya, sehingga mereka bisa tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

Keesokan harinya . . .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"HUUUWWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sebuah suara teriakan perempuan yang berasal dari salah seorang kru wanita mereka yang membuat seisi kapal bahkan mungkin seantero lautan New World terbangun.

Dan koki playboy berambut pirang yang kita kenal dengan nama Sanji adalah orang yang pertama kali lari menuju sumber suara itu.

BRAAAK

"ADA APA, NAMI-... SAAAAAAAAAAN!?"

Mata Sanji terbelak ketika mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang sangat ... MENGEJUTKAN! Dan ketika kru yang lainnya ikut berdatangan dan melihat apa yang dilihat koki mereka, ekspresi mereka pun HAMPIR sama dengan si koki playboy itu.

Ada yang matanya terbelak hingga menyamai piring, ada yang nge-_jawdropped_ sampai ke lantai, bahkan ada yang entah mengapa sampai ngiler segala.

"Huwooo~ sugeeeee~ Nami! Bagaimana kau bisa seperti itu!?" ucap sang kapten dengan mata yang berbintang-bintang.

"Kenapa kau malah senang begitu, BAKA!" sang sniper **mengoreksi** kaptennya dengan pukulan keras di kepala karetnya.

"Tapi... bagaimana bisa... ini terjadi?" bingung sang dokter rusa yang menggaruk-garuk kepala berbulunya.

Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi di sini? Dari pada author sibuk mau ngetik apa lagi, mari kita tengok ke dalam kamar para wanita!

Di paling ujung ruangan ada Robin yang sedang duduk di kasurnya sendiri dan dipangkuannya terdapat seorang anak kecil berambut orange panjang dengan tato melambangkan kincir dan mikan di lengan kirinya dan anak itu berumur sekitar ... 6 TAHUN!

"H-hai... minna... i-ini aku... Nami..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"EEEEEKKKHHHHHH!"

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

"Mmmmmmhhhhhmmm..."

Usopp, Chopper, dan Luffy memandangi Nami yang 'mengecil' sambil berjongkok (ex. Chopper) untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka.

Merasa kesal dipandangi seperti itu, dengan **baik hatinya** Nami memberikan kepala mereka pukulan sedap ala clima tact barunya hingga kepala mereka terbentuklah es krim 3 tingkat.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, BAKA!"

Disaat-saat setelah mereka menemukan sebuah penemuan yang entah mengejutkan atau tidak, yaitu sebuah fakta bahwa seorang nakama mereka mengecil, mereka berhasil menemukan sebuah pulau untuk berlabuh.

Untung saja cuaca hari itu tidaklah begitu ganas dan mengerikan (mengingat ini adalah New World), sehingga Nami tidak perlu membantu mengarahkan kapal dengan tubuh kecilnya.

Sementara itu, disisi kapal, tampak Franky, Robin dan Zoro memandangi kejadian tadi dari sisi kapal sambil bersandar di pagar pembatas kapal.

"Kenapa Nami kembali mengecil? Padahal kalian sudah kembali normal tadi malam 'kan?" tanya sang kenshin pada sang arkeolog disampingnya tanpa menengok ke samping.

"Lagian, kenapa hanya Nami yang mengecil lagi? Bukannya kau, Chopper bahkan si Brook juga terkena buah iblis wanita berambut biru itu?" tambah Franky.

Sang arkeolog masih terdiam mendengar komentar-komentar yang dilontarkan oleh kedua pria ini. Otak pintarnya masih berputar seolah mencari jawaban atas kejadian (yang sebenarnya tak terlalu aneh) ini.

Lalu, sebuah ide nan cemerlang tapi juga mengandung sebuah kelicikan yang begitu mendalam (malah) muncul dalam otak sang arkeolog.

Dan dengan memasang tampang _poker face_-nya yang seolah-olah tidak berdosa, Robin yang sedari tadi diam pun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melihat-lihat pulau ini dulu? Mungkin saja tubuh Nami akan kembali seperti semula pada keesokan harinya," usul Robin.

Seluruh kru Mugiwara terdiam sebentar untuk memproses usulan dari anggota yang mereka anggap sebagai yang terpintar diantara mereka semua itu.

Dan yang paling pertama berhenti dari 'acara' berpikir yang tiba-tiba saja terselenggarakan itu adalah tak lain dan tak bukan dari senchou kita saudara-saudara.

"YOSH! Ayo kita berpetualang dipulau ini!" teriak Luffy dengan semangat seperti anak 3 tahun yang alhasil mendapatkan 'hadiah' berupa bogem mentah dari seorang anak kecil berambut orange.

"LALU BAGAIMANA DENGAN TUBUHKU INI, BAKA! APA KAU TIDAK PEDULI JIKA AKU TIDAK MENDAPATKAN KEMBALI TUBUH NORMALKU, HAH!?" bentak sang navigator pada senchounya yang terbaring tak berdaya dirumput dek dengan benjolan 3 tingkat khas Nami.

Semuanya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat orang yang kepalanya dihargai sampai 400 juta berri itu bisa **TEPAR** hanya gara-gara pukulan dari seorang 'anak kecil'.

"Tapi Nami~ Robin bilang kalau tubuhmu akan kembali keesokan harinya 'kan? Makanya kau tak usah mencemaskan soal tubuhmu yang mengecil itu~" ujar Luffy yang sudah 'bangkit' dari kematian sesaatnya tapi kepalanya masih dihiasi dengan 'hasil kerja' Nami.

"Robin bilang MUNGKIN SAJA! Itu artinya belum tentu tubuhku bisa kembali normal pada keesokan harinya , Luffy!" balas Nami yang makin lama makin kesal dengan **ke-idiotan-bodoh-baka-ahou-sok-tahu-tempe** kaptennya ini.

"Tenang saja. Aku berani jamin kalau besok tubuhmu pasti akan kembali normal. Shishishishi..."

Nami hendak membalas perkataan senchounya yang (jelas-jelas) nggak ada jaminannya itu, tapi diurungkan niatnya karena melihat sang senchou yang tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya. Khas Luffy memang.

Dan entah mengapa, setiap kali Nami melihat senyum itu dirinya merasa aman dan anehnya dia pun (rasanya) bisa mempercayai kata-kata kaptennya itu, walau Nami tahu bahwa belum tentu dirinya akan kembali normal esok harinya.

Dan tanpa Nami sadari, semburat merah mulai menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"T-tapi... Luffy..."

"Kau terlalu mencemaskan hal kecil ini, Nami. Ya sudah... Ayo pergi, Nami!"

"EH!?"

Dan dalam sekejap mata, Luffy langsung mengangkat Nami ke dalam pelukannya (yang membuat wajah sang gadis kecil itu makin memerah), melompat keluar dari Sunny-gou dan langsung kabur membawa sang navigator yang mengecil untuk berpetualang di pulau yang baru saja mereka datangi ini, meninggalkan nakama mereka yang lain yang masih syok dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

"MATTE KUSO-GOMU-YARO! MAU KAU BAWA KEMANA NAMI-SWAN, HAH!"

Sang koki, alias si alis keriting bernama Sanji, dengan tubuh yang diselimuti api yang berkobar-kobar langsung mengejar kaptennya yang (menurutnya) telah menculik tuan putrinya.

"Argh! Si ero-cook itu, bikin repot orang saja!"

Sang kenshin, alias si marimo yang tak tahu jalan pulang bernama Roronoa Zoro pun ikut turun dari Sunny-gou untuk mengejar sang koki mesum yang (menurutnya) akan mengganggu waktu 'bermesraan' antara kaptennya dengan navigator mereka.

"Huwaa! Matte, Zoro! Jangan keluyuran sendirian, ahou! Kalau kau hilang bagaimana jadinya, HAH!"

Sang sniper, alias si tukang bohong bernama Usopp dan sang dokter, alias si rusa kutub bernama Chopper berteriak histeris memanggil-manggil nama kenshin mereka yang sudah berlari mengejar 'friend-enemy'nya.

"Kita harus mengejarnya, Chopper!"

"Aye aye, Kapten Usopp!" dan kedua orang (ralat: 1 orang 1 rusa) itu pun ikut turun tangan untuk mengejar kenshin mereka sebelum mereka kehilangan jejak si ahli pedang yang sukanya tersesat itu.

Akhirnya, tinggalah 3 orang (ralat lagi: 1 orang 1 robot 1 tulang-belulang) yang tertinggal dikapal.

"Yohohohoho... Luffy-san tampaknya sangat bersemangat mengajak Nami-san untuk berjalan-jalan rupanya."

"Aku akan menyusul mereka," ujar Robin tiba-tiba yang membuat kedua pria itu menengok ke arah wanita dengan rambut hitam sehalus sutra itu.

"Mungkin saja aku bisa menemukan sesuatu di dalam kota soal Nami. Dan mungkin saja..."

"..."

"..."

"Aku bisa menemukan sesuatu yang menarik," ucap sang arkeolog dengan senyum penuh misteri terukir di wajah cantiknya.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

**DI PUSAT KOTA**

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakan mengenakan baju berwarna kuning dengan celena pendek berwarna hitam dengan alas kaki berupa sandal jepit tengah menjadi perbincangan diantara keramaian orang-orang sekitar.

"Huwaa... anaknya manis..."

"Itu ayahnya ya?"

"Ayahnya masih terlihat muda."

"Kakak beradik mungkin?"

"Kawaii~"

"Mereka terlihat lucu sekali~"

Begitulah kira-kira komentar, tanggapan, dan gosip yang didengar oleh sang navigator kecil kita. Sebuah topi jerami milik kaptennya tengah bertengger diatas kepalanya, namun topi tersebut agak condong ke depan agar supaya dapat menutupi wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Lu-Luffy..."

"Mhm? Kenapa, Nami?"

"B-bisa turunkan aku?"

"Mmmm... NGGAK!"

Jika melihat contoh perbincangan pendek di atas, kalian pasti bisa menebak bagaimana situasi dan kondisi mereka saat ini bukan?

Yap, sang navigator cilik kita **masih **berada dalam pelukan kaptennya, membuat orang-orang sekitar mengira Luffy adalah ayahnya!

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku bisa jalan sendiri tahu!"

"Sekali enggak ya enggak! Bagaimana kalau kau tiba-tiba saja hilang!?"

"Hah? Aku nggak mungkin hilang, baka! Lagian aku bukan anak kecil lagi!"

"**SEKARANG** kau itu anak kecil, Nami."

"Huh!" dengus Nami.

Kali ini Nami tidak bisa membalas perkataan Luffy. Memang benar **saat ini** tubuhnya adalah tubuh anak seorang anak 6 tahun.

Tapi, apa boleh buat? Dia tetap seorang wanita dewasa yang **hanya** tubuhnya saja yang mengecil. Dan sebagai seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda yang orang-orang sekitar kira adalah ayahnya (atau kakaknya), berada dipelukan kaptennya ini malah membuat jantungnya berdetak berkali-kali lipat cepatnya.

_**Huwaa... apa-apaan ini!? J-jantungku rasanya mau meledak! Lagian ke-kenapa harus si bodoh ini yang aku sukai sih? Mungkin aku harus memeriksa ke dokter apakah aku ini masih normal atau tidak. Tapi, hey, di dunia ini tidak ada yang normal 'kan?**_

GRUUUUKK

Pikiran Nami yang entah mempermasalahkan apa terhenti ketika perutnya mengeluarkan suara koor yang kita tahu berasal dari mana dan yang artinya bahwa orang tersebut merasa L-A-P-A-R!

"Ahahahaha... Perut Nami keroncongan! Ahahaha."

"U-urusai, baka! Apa boleh buat, aku cuma makan beberapa roti panggang tadi pagi sebelum kau tiba-tiba saja membawaku kemari, baka!" balas Nami yang mukanya memerah karena malu.

"Ahahahahaha... Go-gomen gomen. Yosh, ayo kita cari tempat makan yang ada banyak dagingnya!"

Dan kedua insan itu pun pergi berlari untuk mencari makan. Dan tanpa mereka sadari ada beberapa orang yang sedang mengawasi mereka.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

Dibawah sebuah pohon besar nan rindang, berdirilah seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan sepasang kacamata terselip di atas kepalanya, mengenakan sweeter biru yang panjang hingga menutupi _hot-pants_ hitamnya.

Lalu, beberapa saat kemudian muncul seorang pria berambut hijau memakai sepasang kacamata, mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna hitam yang terbuka lebar dan 3 buah pedang yang terselip pada haramaki yang selalu dipakainya setiap saat.

"Fufu... Sepertinya kau tidak tersesat seperti biasanya, Kenshin-san," ucap sang wanita dengan nada menggoda sekaligus tersirat kalimat mengejek.

"Urusai yo. Kalau menggunakan _vivre card_ mana mungkin aku tersesat. Juga... Berhentilah memanggilku dengan **kenshin-san**. Menyebalkantahu!" balas sang pria yang merasa kesal dengan pernyataan si wanita tadi.

"Hai hai~ baiklah kenshin-san...Ah, bukan... Zoro."

Rasa kesal Zoro makin memuncak. Dia tahu kalau Robin sengaja berkata begitu untuk mengejeknya.

Kalau saja wanita yang ada dihadapannya ini bukan nakama mereka, mungkin saja dirinya akan memberi sedikit pelajaran padanya. Tapi, tetap saja walau misalkan wanita ini bukan nakama mereka pun dia tidak akan berani untuk memukulnya.

Karena... Seorang pria tidak boleh memukul wanita kan?!

"Hmph, terseralah. Yang penting, dimana **mereka** sekarang?" tanya Zoro dengan penekanan pada kata 'mereka'.

"Semua tampak aman-aman saja. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada disebuah rumah makan yang tak jauh dari sini," jelas sang arkeolog sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah jalan yang menunjukkan tempat yang dimaksudnya.

Keduanya pun memutuskan untuk mengawasi kapten dan navigator mereka dari tempat mereka berdiri saat ini, berhubung pohon tersebut cukup besar dan rindang. Dan apabila kedua 'target' mereka berjalan melintasi jalan ini, setidaknya mereka dapat menyembunyikan diri dibalik batang pohon yang besar ini.

Saat keduanya tengah sibuk mendiskusikan tentang rencana mereka selanjutnya, tak lama kemudian dua orang yang dimaksudkan pun muncul. Dan sang arkeolog dan ahli pedang dalam kru Mugiwara ini tak dapat mempercayai pemandangan yang diperlihatkan oleh mata mereka.

Tepat di depan mereka, di antara para pejalan kaki yang tengah berlalu-lalang, terdapat seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan topi jerami kesayangannya tergantung dilehernya sedang menggandeng seorang 'anak kecil' berambut orange yang diikat _twin-tail_ dengan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah es krim.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

"Bagaimana, Nami? Es krimnya enak 'kan?" tanya sang kapten pada navigator kecilnya yang sedang asyik menikmati es krim rasa mikan yang (jarang-jarang) ditraktir oleh kaptennya.

"Mmhm... Walau ini bukan mikan, tapi rasanya sama seperti mikan sungguhan," jawabnya dengan wajah merona ketika lidahnya menyentuh permukaan es yang lembut tersebut.

"Begitukah? Syukurlah kalau kau suka. Akhirnya kau tersenyum lagi. Shishishishi..."

Perkataan kaptennya tadi langsung mengundang tanda tanya besar bagi navigator yang bercita-cita untuk menggambar peta dunia ini.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ehh... Habisnya... Sejak kita turun dari kapal, berjalan-jalan sejenak, lalu singgah untuk makan tadi wajahmu selalu saja kau tutup dengan topiku 'kan? Kupikir kau marah padaku, jadi... yaa... aku... agak... cemas..."

Luffy hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari gadis kecil disebelahnya sambil mengaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

Wajah Luffy terasa panas. Rasanya baru pertama kali dia bicara seperti ini dihadapan Nami dan mengatakan terang-terangan bahwa dirinya merasa cemas akan keadaan navigatornya. Padahal dalam pertarungan, Luffy selalu percaya bahwa Nami akan baik-baik saja dalam menghadapi berbagai macam musuh.

Tapi sekarang? Hanya karena Nami yang (menurutnya) terlihat murung sejak pertama kali mereka sampai dipulau ini untuk 'berpetualang', dirinya langsung merasa cemas.

Sementara Nami? Ohh...Tentu saja dia tidak melewatkan momen yang sangat berharga dan langka ini dimana dia bisa menyaksikan secara langsung kaptennya, Monkey D. Luffy, orang yang sangat dicari dan ditakuti dilautan sana sedang ber-_blushing _-ria!

Dan apalagi alasan kaptennya seperti itu adalah tak lain dan tak bukan karena Nami-lah pelakunya. Dan entah mengapa dirinya merasa bangga akan hal itu.

Tak lama kemudian, tawa yang sedari tadi Nami coba untuk menahannya akhirnya lepas juga.

"Puft... Hahahahahaha..."

"Akh! Apanya yang lucu, Nami!?"

"Mu-mukamu! Mukamu itu! Ha... Hahahaha..."

"A-apa-apaan sih! Me-memangnya ada s-sesuatu dimukaku!?"

"B-bukan! T-tapi m-mu-mukamu itu... LUCU SEKALI! Hahahahaha..."

Dan begitulah seterusnya. Dengan Nami yang terus-menerus mengejek Luffy soal wajahnya dan Luffy yang terus-menerus menyangkalnya (dengan wajah yang makin lama makin memerah). Hingga akhirnya Nami-lah yang memenangkan 'pertarungan' adu mulut mereka.

Keduanya lalu kembali melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan mereka, sambil bergandengan tangan. Dan tampaknya Nami pun tidak keberatan akan hal itu, walau mungkin dimata orang lain yang melihatnya, mereka terlihat seperti kakak beradik... Atau mungkin... Ayah dan anak?

Apa pun kata orang itu tidak penting bagi Nami. Karena baginya, bisa berduaan saja dengan Luffy (yang diam-diam disukainya) seperti ini, tanpa ada nakama mereka lainnya (terutama Sanji) merupakan hari terbaiknya.

Tak terasa langit yang tadinya biru terang kini berubah menjadi senja, menandakan hari sudah sore. Dan itu artinya, 'kencan' mereka akan segera berakhir dan berharap esok harinya tubuh navigator mereka bisa kembali seperti semula.

"Hoahm..."

"Mm... Kenapa Nami? Kau mengantuk?"

"Entahlah. Padahal jalan-jalan biasa seperti ini takkan membuatku lelah, apalagi mengantuk. Tapi ini..."

Sekali lagi mulut kecil Nami terbuka dengan sedikit bulir air mata terlihat dikedua sisi matanya. Kedua tangan kecilnya pun mengucek-ngucek matanya yang makin membuatnya terlihat seperti anak-anak.

"Mungkin itu karena tubuhmu yang mengecil, Nami," komen Luffy.

"Entahlah. Tapi yang pasti, aku merasa sangat mengantuk. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kapal saja, Luffy."

"Baiklah. Mau kugendong?"

Tawaran blak-blakan dari pemuda tersebut jelas-jelas membuat jantung navigator (kecil) cantik ini berdetak sangat kencang. Tak ketinggalan juga, semburat merah dengan sangat indahnya menghiasi wajah gadis ini.

"A-a-apa ma-maksudmu!? A-aku bisa jalan s-sendiri kok!"

"Eeeehhhhh~ Tapi Nami..."

"N-nggak mau!"

"Sekali ini saja! Kumohon Nami, ne~~~" Luffy makin bersikeras memohon pada Nami sampai berlutut lalu mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan Nami.

Tak tahan melihat kaptennya seperti itu, Nami pun menghela napas lalu dengan berat (a.k.a senang) hati pun meng-iya-kan permintaan pemuda tersebut.

"B-baiklah. Terserah kamu saja," ujar Nami sambil memalingkan wajahnya agar semburat merah yang ada pada wajahnya tak terlihat oleh Luffy.

_**Ada apa dengan Luffy hari ini? Rasanya tidak kelihatan seperti dirinya yang biasanya. Aargghh! Tapi... Entah kenapa aku merasa... Senang? Walaupun aku sedikit merindukan sifat Luffy yang biasanya suka buat aku marah sih.**_

"Benarkah? YAHOOOO!" teriak Luffy kegirangan seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan hadiah dari ibunya.

Luffy lalu melepaskan topi jeraminya, memakaikannya pada Nami, lalu dengan entengnya mengangkat tubuh Nami lalu didudukkannya pada bahunya hingga kedua kaki Nami menggantung didepan badan Luffy.

"K-kyaaaa... LU-LUFFY!"

"Hehe... Pegangan yang erat, Nami!"

Dan dengan langkah yang tidak secepat kilat (takutnya bila Nami akan jatuh) Luffy pun berlari menuju ke kapal mereka, Sunny-gou, untuk bertemu kembali dengan nakama mereka yang (mereka kira) sedang menunggu kembalinya kapten dan navigator mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~THE END~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bla-bla Author :

Huwaaa... HONTOU NI GOMENASAI MINNA-SAN!

Padahal sudah lama banget janji nih fic malah publishnya baru bisa sekarang. HONTOU NI GOMENASAI MINNA-SAN! *bungkuk-bungkuk sampe badan encok*

Jujur aja nih fic HAMPIR SAJA akan saya batalkan, alias nggak dilanjutin, padahal di laptop udah setengah jadi. Tapi, karena dapet PM dari **edogawa Luffy** yang nanya soal nih fic saya terharu banget~ ternyata ada yang masih ingat sama fic yang sempat saya janjikan ini. Arigatou ^^

Dan sebelum minna-san ngelemparin benda-benda atau apapun pada saya karena sempat kepikiran untuk nggak lanjutin nih fic, saya punya alasan besar.

3 bulan lalu saya sempat kecelakaan ditabrak motor sampai harus masuk RS selama 1 bulan lebih! Kaki kanan saya patah dan sampai SEKARANG masih belum bisa berjalan normal tanpa tongkat ataupun bantuan dari ortu.

Jujur aja, bulan pertama hanya untuk duduk saja saya sempat kesulitan. Hingga kerjaan saya hanya bisa tidur, makan, minum obat, check-up ke RS, terapi, dan begitu seterusnya setiap hari.

Tapi untung saja kondisi saya sekarang sudah lebih baik dan sudah bisa melanjutin fic ini deh ^^

Buat minna-san yang sudah menunggu lama fic ini ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! Apalagi kalau direview saya makin bahagia karena minna-san masih mengingat saya dan fic ini *nangis seember*

Akhir kata...ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU MINNA-SAN... Don't forget to review please~~

**.**

**.**

**.**

A little OMAKE here~

**OMAKE :**

Zoro dan Robin masih mengikuti terus acara 'kencan' kapten dan navigator mereka hingga kedua sejoli itu pergi kembali ke kapal dengan sang gadis kecil digendong oleh kaptennya.

"Fufufu... Jarang-jarang aku menemukan pemandangan seperti ini dikapal."

"Hmph, memang. Tapi... Si ero-cook itu pergi kemana?"

Ternyata, sebelum Robin bertemu Zoro, sang arkeolog telah bertemu dengan koki playboy tersebut. Lalu dengan menggunakan kemampuan Hana Hana no Mi, Robin membuat duplikat dirinya lalu pergi menuju tempat pertemuannya dengan Zoro.

Sementara duplikatnya tinggal lalu memanggil nama sang koki berambut pirang tersebut hingga pikiran pria tersebut teralihkan dari **mengejar Nami-swan dan memberi pelajaran pada kaptennya** menjadi **pergi kepada Robin-cwan yang memanggil dirinya**.

Dan disaat bersamaan, Usopp dan Chopper yang tiba ditempat tersebut melihat Robin memberikan isyarat (yang entah bagaimana caranya hingga si duo bisa mengerti isyarat tersebut) untuk menidurkan Sanji. Dan dengan secepat kecepatan cahaya Chopper langsung menyuntikkan obat tidur dosis tinggi pada nakama mereka yang termasuk dalam **trio-monster**.

"Soal Sanji-kun tenang saja. Dia sudah berada ditempat yang **aman**," ujar Robin dengan senyum misteriusnya yang membuat sang kenshin aliran santoryuu itu hanya bisa ber-_sweatdrop_-ria.


End file.
